Lectures
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: When Alucard has something of "Great Importance" to discuss with Seras will she finally learn why he is so hard on her all the time? Rated T, because I honestly have no idea where this is going. First Fanfic, you have been warned. Chapter 3 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Hellsing.**

**Pairing: Seras Victoria and Alucard.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any characters of Hellsing. Someone much smarter than me came up with this brilliant idea first and was able to make it work better than I ever could. I am also making no profit off this work unless happy reviews can be turned into cha-ching. Please enjoy my first Fanfic to be read by the public.**

**Lectures.**

**Chapter 1; Cold.**

The storm had been raging on in the night over London, sending rain plummeting to the pavement as it tried to drench any and all things in its path. The wind beat on the Hellsing mansion in a ruthless effort to cave in the strong structure which had stood for years as a symbol of both the fact vampires existed and the idea they were kept in check with honor and dignity…at least that was what Integra had expressed when she first became Sir Hellsing all those years ago. The racket of the wind howling outside had finally reached the drafty dungeon where a very angry Draculina lay with her eyes so wide she felt they had been glued open, like when her master had done so as a prank. She shivered as if she were cold, but shrugged as she rolled over and deepened her form into her covers to salvage the little warmth she could find in the mattress due to the fact she herself no longer generated body heat to speak of.

Seras tried to breathe into the blankets, hoping that would warm her body, but seeing as she no longer needed to breathe, her breath was cold. This caused the young girl to groan at the realization the very fire of life had been snuffed out of her in exchange for the power of the vampire, power she had yet to master. That thought sent more shivers up her back when she recalled how her master had snarled when she failed a simple transformation that evening. The memory was so vivid she sat up half expecting her tormentor to be standing beside her. Her breath caught in her throat when she hit her head on the lid of her coffin and she let her head fall backwards to her pillow as her head began to ache.

**I am overreacting to a simple chastising**, Seras thought sadly, rubbing where her forehead had slammed into the lid. **It's not as if it is the first time I was not in Masters' good graces**.

With a slight groan she felt for the button to raise her coffin lid and was reminded how thankful she was to have a button inside where master could not steal and hide it away as he had all her past remotes. Thanks to Walter and a few amusing rants from Integra she felt safer knowing he was outside her coffin and not in. That startling thought stopped her from sitting up as she felt her cheeks light up.

**Not that Master would ever want to do something like that…I-I mean t-th-that's just preposterous!** She stood with a sigh and stretched. **I am just thinking too hard. Master is a prankster and a pain in the neck, nothing more.**

**I am sorry to hear you think like that, Police girl. **Alucards' voice suddenly interrupted her was so taken by surprised at hearing his voice, she cringed and her knee met the edge of her coffin as she hissed and sat to nurse the slowly bruising flesh. **Tch**, Alucard scoffed,** is that anyway to conduct yourself when you master is talking to you, Police girl?**

**I-I-I am-m sorry, s-sir**. Seras mumbled in her mind, knowing that normal conduct did not take place through the vampire mind chat line. **You surprised me, was all. What can I do for you?**

She waited patiently for her master to speak and just as she began to think he had either forgotten or ditched her, he spoke. **Come to my chamber, there is something we must discuss.**

**Ummm, is it important, sir?**

**No, I gave you an order, but feel free to ignore your master. Yes, it's important!** Alucard snarled. **Stop asking questions and get moving.**

**Yes, sir. **Seras sighed and made her way to the hall, sure to grab her robe to fend off the chill and to hide her ridiculous orange nightgown from her masters' critic eye.** Don't need him to criticize anything else about me, not this late in the evening especially.**

**Chapter 1 FIN.**

* * *

><p>Ash: I hope you all dont mind that this first chapter was a test run and as it is my first fanfiction to be viewed for the public, i thought i should take baby steps the first time. Thank you to all who viewed and a heartfelt love to all reviewers. Please leave comments or suggestions so I may improve in any way. Thanks! ~Moonlight Ashes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Hellsing.**

**Pairing: Seras Victoria and Alucard.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. –Sad face-**

**Lectures**

**Chapter 2; Mate**

Seras stumbled out of her room into the freezing hall. She could feel the icy wind as it flew a violent draft through her.** You would think I would get used to always being cold.** The fact was, Seras was not used to being cold or always being hungry or constantly killing monsters she had grown up being told were in horror stories. All she had ever known had been flipped upside down and she was expected to get up off her butt and adjust. This idea made her feel even less comfortable with the idea of approaching her master's room. The old oak door loomed over her as she approached its foreboding presence. She laid her hand gently on the wood and tried to find courage while tracing the grain. It was not until she realized how far her hand had strayed from where she had begun to trace that she blushed at her cowardice. A fire lit in her as she shoved open the door, only for it to be snuffed out when the door banged into the wall with a violent **BAM**. The room held an eerie silence as she stood frozen in the doorway. Across the room was held in shadow, but the dark chuckle that rand in her ears belonged to the one she had hoped to not make a fool of herself in front of.

"My my, Police girl," Alucard smirked in the shadows at his little fledglings' foolish nervousness. "Are you that exited to see me?"

"Uh…yes?" She tried to hide her form as she slunk into the room. Alucard clicked his tongue as she came forward. "What can I do for you?" She asked her voice held a hint a fear.

"Sit." He commanded as a chair came forth from the shadows as he remained sat on his throne-like chair. His hair fell into his eyes as he watched the small girl sit down. He had removed his coat, tie, and glasses as he relaxed in his chamber and made no move to sit up from where he lounged awkwardly. "Do you know the definition of insanity, Police girl?"

"Can't say I do, Sir." Seras stuttered.

"To repeat something in hopes of a different outcome." He met her eye and she had an idea of where this was going. "With that in mind, why do you continue to refrain from drinking blood?" He asked with a scoff. "Is it some kind of desperate act of holding onto your humanity? That would be foolish as you are no longer human." He contemplated to himself. "Could this be some form of rebellion?" Seras shook her head as it hung low. "Seras?" she jumped as he said her name. "Tell me why you are being so stubborn."

"I-it's nothing." She tried to smile and shrug it off. "I am just not used to drinking all my meals yet." She tried to add on a small laugh, but regretted it when she met her masters' eyes.

"You would lie to your own master?" He asked darkly. "Such backbone for such little experience to wield." He glared as he sat forward. "You do realize that without blood you will die. I have told you this many times." He watched her sit meek under his eyes and suddenly sat back with an angry growl. "Fine, I tire of your stubborn attitude. I guess you truly do not wish to live with me in the night." He stood and faced a random tapestry on his wall with his back to her. "After all, I cannot remain Hellsings' lap dog forever and I would one day like a suitable mate."

"Mate!" Seras yelped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Hellsing.**

**Pairing: Seras Victoria and Alucard.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters and still making no money, but as long as I can keep writing it's all good. –Light at the end of the tunnel-**

**Lectures**

**Chapter 3; Future.**

"Mate?" Seras yelped as she sat forward. Alucard had to hide his amused grin at the childish shine in her wide eyes that had once been blue. She was in a lack of words as he turned to face her with a smug smirk plastered to his face. "Y-you're kidding, master!" She insisted.

"Am I?" Was her masters' smug reply. He gave a dark chuckle that seemed to trace Seras' spine causing her to take a step back out of reflex and replant herself on the chair she had been previously occupying. This was almost charming to the tall vampire as he let her gain her bearings in the situation she was in. He only teased her with his silence when she waited for a response. This act infuriated her as she stood to leave. **Stupid master! **

"Stop messing with my head." She demanded as she turned away. Her arm was grabbed and twisted around to face the hard smirk her master often displayed. A chill crept up her back as she met his gaze only to receive a toothy grin as he…embraced her?

Seras was held flat against his chest in a strong yet gently embrace with her head barely reaching his chest. She felt her face light up as she grew rigged in his arms and this made it awkward for his arms to touch her. Alucard did not mind her body being stressed as he leaned her towards him, it made her even more susceptible as her mind was on overload, providing him the chance to snake his arms along her back so he had her pinned to him. Instantly Seras went on alert as she found herself immobile and her person flat against her masters' chest. Seras snapped into action as she began to struggle against him sending Alucard into a fit of chuckles as she tried in vain to escape his arms which gladly caged her in.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled against him, knowing her strength was no match to the No-Life-King.

"My dear Seras," He startled her as she halted her fight at the sound of her name. "If I were to release you, I could not kiss you."

This statement left Seras open as he darted his lips to capture hers. It was not the softest kiss; though Seras had nothing to compare it to since she had grown up shy as a church mouse, but it was an experienced kiss. His lips remained closed as they simply pressed against hers and she found that she was thankful for this as she had no prior experience of any kind of affection as this. Suddenly it struck her. Her master, the No-Life-King, was kissing her! As in, he was holding her and kissing her after bringing up the idea of mates! Seras felt her pulse rush as she realized how taut her body had grown and instantly tried to calm down as he held her tighter. **Act natural! **She whined to her body.** Come on, you're a vampire; this isn't some school girl romance story!** She forced her limbs to remain limp as he ran his lips smoothly down her chin line. The heat rising in her face seemed to threaten to burn her pale skin as a heap of energy built into her throat and threatened to burst her head open in order to escape. She finally gave in and blushed when the heat came out in an awkward cross between a sigh and a moan. **Tell me he didn't hear that! Tell me he didn't hear that! **Seras screamed in her mind and she felt Alucard's smirk across her neck and realized he had most definitely heard her weird noise. She couldn't meet his eyes as he pulled away from her neck and stared down at her. He clasped her chin between his finger and thumb as he pulled her chin to face him. **The trick is to avoid eye contact.** Seras glared out the corner of her eyes as he seemed to come closer to her face till she felt his warm breath on her lips and had to look. He had her and with that small gaze he smashed his lips to her in a hard, almost painful, kiss. His fangs dug into her lip and she felt her own blood drip over their lips though Alucard seemed to ignore it. Just as she felt she may be used to the harsh kiss, he pulled away.

This threw Seras off as she glanced up at him and tried to show him she missed his mouth to hers. Alucard simply swiped at the blood on his lips and dabbed away the cut on Seras' lips. He then hurriedly straightened his shirt before hers, which both had become horribly wrinkled in their lip-lock. Seras stood back, confused as he ushered her out the door and into the hallway. As the door was about to shut she heard a rather obnoxious chuckle which sent flames up her spine as she glared at the door. With a sigh and an awkward rub at the blush on her face she turned to return to her room. **What was that all about?** Then she heard an annoyingly pleased voice in her mind. **Until tomorrow, Police Girl.** Seras flinched as she turned back to the door and began to hit it with her fists angrily, yelling and cursing at the piece of wood before her.

"Master, if you want to play games, get out her and I'll teach you to play rock em sock em!" She yelled, hoping she didn't sound childish. (I wouldn't say childish…just lame -_-)

**My my, Police Girl.** Alucards voice stopped her.** You have such a temper, are you already so hooked on me you can't sleep?**

This statement made Seras' blood run cold (colder than before anyways, lol) and she went straight to her room, jumped in her coffin, slammed the lid down, and rolled over to go to sleep. "Good morning, Seras."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Hellsing.**

**Pairing: Seras Victoria and Alucard.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but you already knew that. LOL! ^-^**

**Lectures**

**Chapter 4; Surprise!**

"**Good morning, Seras." **

Seras jumped at the arm flung over her waist, successfully banging her head on the lid of her coffin. As she nursed her sore head, she was startled by the dark chuckle that vibrated through her being by the arm over her waist. She noted it as the first time her master had sounded remotely happy at her childish quirks and in her moment of thought, she failed to see the trap laid for her as her master leaned close to her neck and nipped just deep enough to leave a small cut and display the smallest trail of blood that slid down her neck towards the crevice of her shoulder. It was not until she felt something warm and wet on her flesh that the blush of all blushes appeared on her face, earning yet another dark chuckle.

"My, my, Seras," Her master chuckled into her ear. She blushed as her name fell from his lips a second time that night. "You look the color of a sweet evening meal."

"Umm, t-thank you?" She asked, afraid this was a double sided compliment. "S-Sir, wh-what brings you h-here?"

"My own chambers are quit drafty." He smirked as he added the next part. "Not to mention boring." Seras almost squeaked when he curled closer to her. "So, I thought I would come cure my boredom with your presence."

"My p-presence?" Seras stared as her master nodded with a small smirk as he lay his head next to hers. "M-master?"

"What is it, I thought you were tired, Police Girl." He asked mischievously. "You left my chambers in such a hurry after all."

"Uhh, yes!" She flipped over with her back to him and tried to fain sleep. "Good morning, Master."

"Hmm, you seem awfully…tense, about something." Alucard mulled beside her ear, his voice making her shiver. "Could it be you were caught off guard by my idea of making you my mate?"

"N-no, sir." Seras tried to pull the blanket over her face.

"Hmm, I can't help, but to notice, Police Girl." Alucard mulled turning her to face his own crimson gaze which mirrored her own. "You have not asked me, a male, to leave your, an unmarried virgin girl's, room."

**It's not like you will either way. **"Oh, umm….i don't think you're a threat…so I umm."

**You are too trusting, Seras.**

With that statement, Alucard attacked her lips, forming them to his own. Seras was pinned to the mattress by the weight of her Master as he ran his hands up her sides, igniting uncontrollable giggles from her as she twisted and turned beneath hm. There was no escape as he repeated this, holding their kiss the entire time. Seras did not notice when he had grabbed her wrists and guided them to his shoulders, nor was she aware that she held onto him so passionately as the kiss deepened and his tongue was allowed to slither gently into her mouth. It was not until his fangs brushed the side of her mouth and dragged down to her neck that she allowed the strange noise from earlier to rip from her lips again. Alucard stopped at the base of her neck and suddenly was hovering over her glaring at her.

"I could have ripped your throat out just now, Police Girl." He stated. "You would not die, but you would be disoriented, allowing a target to escape." Seras was caught off guard as he suddenly pulled away from her, the deadly glare remaining as she sat up. "You can let nothing, NOTHING, distract you from a mission." This speech would have been enough had he not added on. "You are hopeless."

Seras felt his words rip through her. This man, this monster, had ignited a small spark in her and fed it ever so little only to dash it out in a few mere moments. Seras nodded as she stared hopelessly at the floor, wishing to disappear. **That was stupid of me**, she thought in agony at her mistake. **To think my master, the No-Life-King, could love a filthy mess up like me.** She surprised by a hand on her cheek as she looked up to the eyes of her Master.

"You are not filthy, Seras," Alucard stated. "I told you this so it may never happen to you by another. I am trying to teach you."

His lips were upon her again, rekindling a blaze of…something, in her heart. **No other may do this.** He was at her neck, kissing away the already healing wound he had caused. ** I do this so you will never be deceived by another. **Suddenly he had her by the waist and her arms had somehow flung around his shoulders again, allowing him to breath into the crevice of her neck as he kissed up her jaw line. **I do this, because you are precious to me, Seras.** Seras gasped as he sent this into her mind and she nodded as he met her eyes, his softened yet mischievous eyes that called out both the child and the woman inside her, igniting her mind with a sense of overwhelming confusion, all the while burning into her soul.

**Yes, Master…thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, i am so sorry to keep you all waiting! It has been so hard to find time to actually sit down and type a story. This last chapter kind of flew from my fingers as i put it down and i think it turned out better than i thought. However, the opinion and final judgment is left in you, the readers, hands. Please review. I would appreciate any feedback, but please keep it clean. I am hoping someone will message me with a request. Video games, anime, movies, books. you name it and if i know i will do any pairing or any subject you ask (exept yaoi and anything disturbing). If i dont know i will research it and find out! Thanks again! ~Asher<strong>


End file.
